And Karma is just doing it's job
by TheSylentnight
Summary: You know, I'm pretty sure dying in my world and having to revive in another world to stop reality being destroyed by some girl was not what I expected to happen to me when I died. Then again, I didn't expect to die.
1. Chapter 1

**And Karma's just doing it's Job**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All credit is due to Shonen Jump and the creator of the manga Hideaki Koyasu and Akira Amano. I apologize for any Mary Sueness by accident and if any one is a little OOC.**

**Yeah... If you read my other fic, My Reason for Existence, this is a remake of it and I'll try to make it strictly only Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Can't do a crossover when I'm already working on another story that's a crossover.**

**This story will be a lot more darker than my other story. There will be humor in it and a little bit of happiness, but there will be some darker tones in this. If you want to see or read a happier story here, try looking for something else or go on to my profile page and read Katekyo Mahou Hitman Reborn! (Yes. I am shamelessly advertising my other story.)**

**Note: This won't actually be in the story time line yet. I probably won't make it into the world of Reborn until either Tres (3) or Cuatro (4). I'm getting plot done here and it will go slow at times. I want to take this story more seriously than my other story where I usually make it up as I go along and freehand it. So be forewarned.**

**And now... let it begin.**

**Uno**

Every man dies. Not every man really lives.** - William Wallace**

Do you ever get that feeling when your life just has no real meaning to it? Do you ever feel as if your just living without any real purpose to it?

It's the same thing everyday, very moment. You go on a routine in your life. Like a lifeless puppet with no real meaning in it. Empty space for filling up is all there is to you life.

How many of us dream of breaking this routine? How many of us feel as if to challenge whatever deity, god or force that seems to make your life so mundane or to have all the hardships of the world on you? How many of us wish for our suffering to end, and wish it could be someone else instead of us?

Is it possible to to break out of the cycle? A system that seems to have no end to it? If so, how? This was a system set in place for billions, if not trillions of years. Since the time this universe was connected. An endless cycle. There is no end to this path. Not of yet.

There is no end to this pitiful existence of mine and everyone else I see.

There's nothing there. Not one damn thing to it. No matter what I would do or try to do, I can't break out of this system.

I can't feel like I have a purpose.

I can't feel any meaning... to this life of mine.

So you could probably imagine, how happy, how elated I was, when my life came to an end.

Of course, since Fate's a bitch and Destiny's a whore, it wouldn't go THAT easy for me.

Then again... since when was life easy for any of us?

…

Your confused no doubt. I can't really expect you to completely understand me at some point. But I bet what is really confusing you the most is my death. My supposedly wonderful death, that was suppose to end my meaningless life. I guess I'll start off my story with my name.

My name is Tengu Alex. ...Yeah. I'm not making this up. My last name is that of a Japanese mythical creature and my first one is an normal English name. How is it that my name is English and Japanese? Simple. My mother was Mexican – American and my father was Japanese. How did they meet and fell in love with each other? My dad had a business meeting with one of the clients right by the Naval Base. You know, the one with all the big ships, people working, and soldiers all around. Oh wait. I forgot to mention that it was in California. Maybe that might help out a few people. My father's name was Tengu Shirou. Ironic. The 'white raven youkai'. Oddly fits him and his white hair and the fact when he gets mad, you BOOK IT. After they were done with the meeting, one of the guys there took him out to try some of the local food there. They decided to go to a place they heard of by the dock workers and welders that working there. It was called Cuatras Mipas. They went down there and and order there food. When they went to sit down on a table, it just so happens that my father met my mother, Alessandra Castillo, there. She was sitting right there and was talking with her friends.

I could probably talk a bit more and go hours on end about there romance, but since I'm pretty sure you don't want to here all of it, and I do not want to talk about it, let's just say they met, fell in love, had fun in the bed, got marry, and had me. That's all you need to know.

Now back to the topic of my death. Since I am 28 years old, have gone to college, got my doctors degree, and am now working in the hospital... I was out late. I'm single. I don't have a family. Not many friends really. So I would always stay as much as possible trying to help out as many people as I could before I left. I felt awful just leaving them like that. If I could heal all of them and all it would cost me was a few days of sleep, it would be completely worth it to me.

I was helping out a specific patient that I know of. Her name was Tachibana Kanade. Pretty little girl and a lucky one at that too. She needed another heart in order to continue to live and we got one in time. Though it was sad. Seems as if some poor fellow had died in one of the collapse tunnels on the way to his new school. It look as if he died just as the workers were finally able to get rid of the rubble and save the others that were locked up inside. I think his name was Otonashi Yuzuru or something like that. Looked like the kid wanted to be a doctor. Poor guy. Anyways, he signed on a card which organs he would wanted to donate as he was dying, so I was able to use his heart in a special surgery to replace Kanade's poor broken one and replace it with the other one. The surgery turned out to be a success. Kanade is going to have a bright happy future and is going to live. Though, when she asked me how she was able to receive the new heart, I couldn't tell her the truth.

So I made up some story about how it was an old man's heart and he signed a few paper saying he willing to donate some organs from his body once he dies to someone else. We were lucky enough that this one was in good condition. It looked like she was giving me that 'Do I look like that much of an idiot to you?' look so it was hard for me to keep lying to her. After I told her to the true story, it looked like her eye's got all misty and her face with blank. She kept on staring out the window. I felt bad for making her sad, so I decided to stay with her and make her happy and did a bunch of stupid jokes and stunts. She was smiling and laughing a lot and I was able to get her back in bed and she fall asleep. I thought that she was okay and decided to leave.

But something went wrong. Horribly wrong. You know people have to pay health insurance right? It seems as if someone didn't like that. And that someone, started the chains of events that led up to my death.

This … is the beginning of my real story

…

**_Present Time POV_**

I yawned as I was walking down the stairs from the floor that Kanade's room was on. It was a long night and I am seriously tired. It was difficult doing the surgery and at a few times I thought we lost her. But in the end, I guess it all turned out for the better. I was able to save someone for once. That made me extremely happy right there. I was usually the doctor that tried to make the passing on for a few people as painless and easy as possible. Whether it was old people, or young people that are having there lives forcibly cut off too early. I was the one that was there for them and tried my best to make as painless as possible.

It made me feel hollow. It made me feel empty. I trained all my school and college life to save and heal people, and I get the position of executioner. Oh the irony.

Fate... you really are quite the bitch aren't you?

'Well enough of my ramblings.' I thought to myself, shaking my head out of my stupor. 'I really should get my stuff and get going. The director's going to be pissed off again if she hears from another janitor that some strange foreigner walking about the hospital.'

Yeah. Since my mom was Mexican – American, I got her skin color and face. ...That means no slanted eye and regular Japanese face to go by. I acquired nothing from my dad body wise except his intelligence and his kindness. He was really a good guy. That fact that I'm a darker skin color doesn't help me out much either. Sure, it was the fact that I looked different from all the other kids that's probably one of the reasons that I don't have many friends and have been ridiculed all my life. It's led them to picking on me and calling me some very harsh things and making me question the kindness we humans are suppose to have.

Bah! Let those fools say what they want. It is because they kept picking on me that I was able to become physically strong enough to kick my tormentors asses and I am mentally strong enough to take any amount of psychological pain. 'Bah' I say! Though that damn director keeps getting under my skin every time she talks to me and makes comments on my skin color and my dialect. I can't help it I have a Latin and Japanese tongue to me.

...Though I guess I can't fault her as well for laughing at me when my accent makes it really funny. And we do eat lunch with each other a lot. Can't for the life figure out why though.

I got down to the first floor and was beginning to walk towards my room. I was considering changing my clothes but I'm just going home and I'll have to take them anyways, so no reason for me to change. I took the key out of my pocket and inserted it in the door knob and twisted it open. I open the door and walked inside as the door shut behind me. I was considering turning the lights on, but I could pretty well in the dark considering how much time I spent at night at the hospital, there was usually always dim lighting so it was easy for me to navigate my way around and look for things. I went to the bag my desk. There were two of them. One of them was a bag where it would keep my spare and daily clothes in. A simple plastic bag and not much to it. The other one was a black suitcase that I carried everywhere with me. It held all my important documents about my patients and other hospital related stuff. Anyone else that asked me and I would tell them it makes me look smart and it's easier getting a job when you look like you know what your doing.

And the sad thing about it was that they took it all in without questioning it.

I kept most of the papers of my patients with me so in case there was an emergency and they couldn't find the papers, all they needed to do was call me and I would tell them what I had on me.

...And now I have some strange image of me as a Ghostbuster. Ugh.

"I must be more tired than I originally thought." I murmured to myself. I sighed to myself and began to put the new papers of Kanade's surgery and the results with me. This was the first life I saved. Like hell I wasn't going to not sure she lived and had a happy life. She deserves a nice life. I closed the suitcase just as I heard a clicking noise. I stopped what I was doing and stood right up. I turned around and pushed some of the blinds open to see if there was anybody inside the hospital.

I saw nobody outside in the halls. It confused me, but then I blew it off as nerves. This hospital can get pretty scary at night time. Considering the fact that there were probably many people that could not be saved here, I wouldn't be surprised if this place really was haunted.

*Click* I stopped putting my stuff as I heard the noise again. I then hear many clicks and they began to increase more rapidly.

"God damn this place." I froze at the voice. It wasn't coming from inside... it was coming from outside.

"God damn this place to the deepest depths in hell." I made a small crack in the blinds of my windows to peek outside to see what as going on.

I saw a big brown trench coat. It was a tall man. I couldn't see his face or hair color because he was wearing on a hospital mask and had big black sunglasses on, I couldn't tell what his emotions were but I could see there was something in his hands and a few things surrounding them. My eyes widen and I felt a small stab of fear when I realized what they were. They were glass bottles. He had a lighter in his hand. He was making Molotov Cocktails.

"This place. It's all because of this place that I can't pay my bills. If it wasn't for my fucking wife getting her leg broken, I wouldn't have to pay for her insurance and I wouldn't had lost all my money." The man kept on muttering under his breath as he lit up one of the Molotovs. He then pulled his arm back and then through the weapons.

I fell down on my back as the thing exploded on the floor above me. Luckily the room on top of me was an office building like mine so there was likely no chance that someone was in there and could have gotten hurt. But it freaked the hell out of me.

This man is trying to burn down the hospital. He's trying to kill everyone.

"Oh my god." I whispered under my breath. I frantically tried to pull out my cell phone as the man threw another bomb at the building. It sounded like it was right by the room next to me. Another office room but it was only a matter of time until he hit one of the patients room.

I hastily punched in the numbers 119 and called the police. I was beginning to freak out. I had to get Kanade out of here quickly. She was one of the 4 patients left inside here. They were all asleep but I had no doubt that this was going to wake them up. And boy will it be one hell of a wake up call for everyone.

"Hello. Tokyo Police Station." A female receptionist voice came out. I gave a small sigh of relief before I heard another explosion. I looked quickly outside and noticed he had hit an empty room meant for injured people. He was beginning to hit the important places.

"Uh yes." I said quickly and frantically. I could even hear the fear in my voice. "I am the Kikyou Hospital and right now a man is throwing molotovs at the building. I have 4 patients here and the man has already blown up 3 rooms."

"Is there any one injured?" The woman asked seriously.

"No." I answered back quickly. "Each room is empty. But he might hit one of the patients rooms any time now. Please send someone!" I pleaded. There are people here. People I know. Kanade's here. She just made it through heart surgery. Just so she can go through this bullshit? No way Fate. No way Destiny. You can screw yourselves. You want her? You can have someone else's soul. I'm going to save these people.

I'm going to get them out right now... and kick the living SHIT out of the guy outside.

"All right. We are sending the firefighters and a few men close by." She said. "Please evacuate the preeminence right now."

"Right." I muttered under my breath. "About that... I'm going to get the patients out before I leave."

"But sir, it's too dangerous!" The women protested under the phone. I was breathing deeply and fast. I was scared out of my mind and she was probably right.

But since I want to kick Faith and Destiny in the balls, I'm going to save the people the people they seem to want to kill.

"Irrelevant." I said. "Bye!"

"Wai-" I clicked the button and hanged up on her. I put the phone back in my pocket. I then stood up and began to run out the door. But since I just had to be SO lucky, the man threw another molotov inside my office. The room exploded in fury and madness of hot flames and blew me straight out the door. Fragments of glass broke and flew everywhere. A big one caught me on my right arm and cut right down my left arm.

"ERG!" I screamed through my mouth in pain. Don't focus on it Alex. Keep your eyes on the prize. Wake everyone up and get them out of here. Pain is nothing. Focus your eye on the prize

I stood back up a bit shakily from the blast and began to run towards the 3 rooms on the next floor. I considered myself lucky that most of the patients were on the next floor above me. It be east to wake all of them up and get them out of the hospital. Unfortunately. Kanade was on the 5th floor and it would be harder for me to reach her.

There was smoke inside the room and I could see the flames coming out of the room the man had hit earlier. They were spreading really fast. It would be only a matter of time until they completely cover the whole entire floor. I had to get everyone out quick and now.

"KYAH!" A loud voice came screaming out of the room down the hall. I immediately ran towards the room without thinking it through. Just keep going. Don't stop.

I opened the door to see a women wide awake. She was staring outside the windows and the blinds were open. She must have saw the man throwing the bombs- OH SHIT!

"GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOW!" I yelled out for her. She jumped surprised and fell out of her bed. I dived down for her and caught her, turning my body and holding her close to me just as the window exploded.

I hate being right about something like this. She was pretty loud with her scream. The man in the brown trench jacket would have most likely heard her. Seeing her must have made him afraid she would tell him making him-

*BOOM*

Dammit Alex. You don't have enough time to think. He is trying to kill you and the women. GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!

"Follow me!' I shouted out to the women. She nodded her head and began to follow me as I started to crawl my way out of the room. If I stood up, the smoke would suffocate and I would go unconscious and burn up with the hospital.

I reached the door and let the women pass me first. I closed the door just as another molotov came through and the whole entire room exploded.

I'm really glad that door took most of the explosion for us or that would been messy and painful as hell.

"You." I said to the women. The flames were spreading out of the room and getting into the hall way. We had two more people to get to. "Go wake up and get the person by the end of the hallway and by the stairs out of here. I'll wake up the other one and lead her out of here." I ordered her. Her eyes widen a bit and she looked like she was about to protest. An explosion cut her off before she got a chance to speak as another room exploded. Right by one of the patients.

"GO!" I shouted at her. She stood up and ran as quickly as she could to the room. I would like to say that I stood there and made sure she went in it, but I made a dash for the other patients room.

I got inside and saw she was still asleep. How the hell is she sleeping through this? She take sleeping pills or something?

...Oh yeah. She was going through pain and I was told to give her some pain killers and sleeping medicine to help her out. Shit. It seemed like I was going to have to carry her out. But if I did that, I wouldn't be able to get Kanade outside the hospital before it collapsed and burned to the ground.

I picked up the women and carried her out bride style. I had to do it carefully so I didn't open the stitches on her stomach. I know I should have also been going slower but I could tell the flames and room was about to explode any second and I walked out as fast as I could. I was jogging down the hall halfway when I heard an explosion. I turned around and saw the the rooms did explode and the flames were going down the hallway faster than I expected.

"Tch." I began to run instead of walk. If I didn't, we would all BURN. I made it down the hall just as the women from earlier came out the room with a man. He didn't look that bad and seemed like he could carry the women in my arms. PERFECT!

"OI!"I yelled out to them. They turned around me and the fear inside of them was quite evident on their faces. I could relate to them. It's hot. The smoke is suffocating. I feel as if I'm burning alive. There's water coming out of my eyes as the heat begins to dry them. I can barely see where I'm going. I feel as if I'm going to die right now. I feel scared.

And I couldn't understand it.

But contemplating could come later. I had to get these people out of here fast.

"Hey." I said to the man. He turned around and looked at me with those terrified eyes of his. I felt like crying for some reason but I swallowed that feeling down my throat and looked at him determinedly. "Can you carry this women down and out of the building?"

"Wha-" The guy began sounding a bit surprised.

"Can you or not?" I asked, hissing the words out of my mouth. He looked shocked but nodded his head slowly. "Good! Carry her out NOW!" I ordered. "I turned around to the other women. "Follow him and get out. Go look for help." Her eyes widen an she nodded at me. The man took the women gently out of my arms and began to run down the stairs. The women quickly took off after him.

I went to the stair case and looked up. I had a long way to go to the 5th floor.

"Now lets see if those exercise plans the director made me took with her will help me out here or not." I began running as fast as I could up the stairs, not looking down or paying attention to the flames.

I'm coming for you Kanade.

…

I really hate the placement of her room. It had to be right down the opposite end of the floor. The smoke was coming back up here and it was hard to breath. I guess those running exercises were good for something. If I make it out of here alive, I'll have to thank the director for indirectly saving my life.

I snorted. Alex. It's not the time to think negatively. Think wrong, and both you and Kanade are as good as dead. You can die after you save her. I began to run towards her room with this in my mind.

I got to her room and open the doors. Kanade was awake and wide eye. She looked at me scared and surprised. I'm not surprise.

"Kanade. Are you okay?" I said to her quietly, hoping not to scare her. She nodded her head. I sighed relieved before I walked by her bed and I picked her up. She wrapped around her arms on my back and I held up her legs and carried her piggy back styled. I went out her room and went towards the stairs.

...Only for me to look down and to see the flames have completely engulfed the 2nd and 3rd floor. I cursed under my breath. Well going down stairs isn't going to work out for me. Dammit, And that was my only escape plan.

"People inside the hospital!" A loud voice came outside the hospital. I carried myself and Kanade to the window to see a helicopter there with a man holding a megaphone.

"Please head towards the roof and we will pick you up from there!" He shouted out, before the helicopter went up onto the roof.

Lady Luck, if you were here right now I give you a kiss and then make love later on. I looked at Kanade and grinned at her. She gave me a small little smile of her own. Looks like we were both getting out of here.

I made a mad dash for the stairs and began to run up them with Kanade on my back. It was easy for me and she was very light. I was quickly making progress. Much more than the fire could reach me.

...You know what? I'm going to take the director out for dinner and kiss her. She really is saving my life right now.

…

I made it to the last floor before I saw something out of the window. I looked outside and saw the guy throwing the molotovs surrounded my cops.

"DON'T THROW ANOTHER ONE AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" A cop yelled at him. All of them had their guns out and they were concentrated on the guy. For a second I thought about feeling sorry for him, before I though fuck it and let him get shot.

"..." The guy said nothing and look at them. He then pulled his arm back and was going to throw the molotov at them.

One of the guys panicked and shot him. The rest followed suit when they saw the guy wasn't about to make peace and love here. The man body began to jitter and sprays of blood began to fly out every where from him. He stuttered around a bit, before collapsing. The molotov fell out of his hand and exploded all around him.

'And a Bang, Bang, Bang to you a – hole.' I thought darkly. It might seemed wrong to think that but I am justified in my thinking considering this guy made the hospital a living furnace. Luckily for me, Kanade couldn't hear or see what I was seeing because she was still a little bit scare and was nervously looking down the stairs as the flames reached the 4th floor. I said nothing and ran out to the roof.

…

To say I felt really happy at the sight of the helicopter floating in the air right by the roof would be a complete failure to truly express my happiness.

"Hey Kanade." She turned around to look at me. "I know you probably feel bad about using someone else's heart." I said. "But... be happy your alive. I know that I am." She said nothing, but nodded her head. I grinned at her and ran towards the helicopter.

...Huh. I guess I do have some feelings in me after. Maybe... my life does have some meaning to it. I could probably stay alive and help out Kanade after this. And not just her. Maybe... I could all around Japan and help out kids like.

I guess... I found something I'm willing to do.

Once I got to the helicopter, I stopped and the machine got closer to me.

"Hurry up!" The man said. He then held out his arms and I gave Kanade to him. He picked her up and carried her inside the helicopter. He then held out his arm and I began to reach for it. His arm stretched out towards me and I caught his hand. The helicopter began to lift up as he tried to pull me in...

Fate... I hope your a guy so I can kick you in the balls.

…

**_No POV_**

Alex was holding onto the wing mans arm as best as he could. A sudden rush of air came by and began to shake the helicopter. The man was desperately holding onto the plane and trying to keep a grip on Alex.

But it was too much. Alex's hand slipped through the mans hand. Kanade and the man could only look in horror... as Alex's surprised face and body began to plummet onto the roof.

He fell down the roof... and the building collapsed. Dragging it... and Alex down with.

And so another life... ended without fulfilling it's purpose.

And so another story... another fate... another destiny began in another world.

This... is his story.

**Hi. it's me TheSylentnight and I have a few things to say.**

**If you guys already know me, hi. I know uploaded a chapter for my other story yesterday, but I got inspired today... and I was bored. So I decided work on my remake for my other story and try to make it more darker than the original one was.**

**I hated how my other story turned out and to be honest, it seemed to me to be pure crack.**

**...And I didn't like it. I was honestly trying to make a creative fun story, but I read it over and noticed it was severely lacking. So I decided to try my hand at it again.**

**I wanted to make this story dark. I know Katekyo Hitman Reborn is a humorous Shonen Jump story for all to enjoy... but it's starting to get on my nerves that only 2 people died in the whole entire thing and now are back to life. I want to make this as real as possible as it should be if your in the mafia world.**

**After all... life isn't full of gumdrops and just leveling up to take down someone.**

**This is going to be a KyokoxOC story. But with a twist. I won't say anymore without spoiling any more of my story. But trust me. It won't be like every other reviving-insert story on here.**

**If you didn't like my story that much, try my other one on my profile page. I assure you. It is a whole lot more happier and brighter than this one. You'll like that one better.**

**For those who know about which story I'm talking about, I know I should be working on it, but I did promise to rewrite my other one. Don't worry. I'll be working on both of these story this Monday. Not tomorrow because I have crap to do. I'll get it done within two weeks and it'll probably be a short funny omake with Reborn the leading man in it. ...After all, he fits it the best.**

**Please review my story. I would really like your input on how to better improve it.**

**TheSylentnight~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**What's this? The author actually updated? Madness I say!**_

**And Karma's just doing it's Job**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All credit is due to Shonen Jump and the creator of the manga Hideaki Koyasu and Akira Amano. **

**I apologize for any Mary Sueness by accident and if any one is a little OOC.**

**Dos**

There can't be a crisis next week. My schedule is already full. **- Henry A. Kissinger**

Here I am. In a meadow field. Under a forest. Wearing nothing but a white hospital gown. As I am being dragged away to my fate by 3 loli goddesses. But I think I'm ahead of myself. ...By a lot. So I should rewind a bit.

…

_**A few hours Ago**_

I feel pain. I can't describe what I'm feeling in any other way. As I look up at the helicopter, I see Kanade's and the man's face. They look horrified. I can't really blame them.

They have just seen me plummet to my death. I think that can normally scar someone for life.

Sorry. Kanade. I never wanted to hurt you like this. Especially not in an emotional or scaring way. I'm sorry. I hope this doesn't hurt you in the future.

Helicopter man. I don't blame you. You just happened to grab the wrong arm. The one that had a huge gash in it, bleeding a shit load of blood from the glass cutting me there, in a huge amount of pain. Though nothing compare to right now. Now that I think about it, since I was thinking about something else, the pain really has register in my head ye-

"AGHHHHH!" I screamed out. The building fell down on top of me crushing me. I fall down helplessly as I can do nothing but fall down , flailing my arms down. It doesn't last long. I fall down rather quickly and slam down straight onto the ground before the rubble from the building comes down and crushes me. A massive flat rock slams straight down on me. A few pipes that were under start tearing through my skin ans push straight through to my body. I feel things in my body tearing and giving me huge amounts of pains. My body starts to feel warm and wet as the blood starts to spread everywhere around me. I'm stuck between the ground and the weight of a fallen building. And the fire's still spreading all around me. I'm burning alive.

If that isn't easy to understand, just imagine my stomach and most of my body exploding into bloody bits and I'm slowly dying. And that it hurts. A LOT.

"..." I silently yell as I lost the ability to shout or make noise. Damn it. I'm going to die. I'm going die after I finally figure out my purpose in life. Damn it. It can't end like this!

...But it is. I can't move my body. My hearts is furiously pumping its self trying to keep me alive, but I'm losing too much blood, my body is starting to feel cold and hot at the same time as the flames start to burn my body and I start to die. My eyes start to close themselves. I try to fight them back, but I feel sleepy.

Heh. I'm dying and I feel sleepy. Fate... you really love irony don't you.

As I close my eyes, I only have one thought left,

'Dammit. And I really want to live.'

And my world goes dark.

…

_**Present Time**_

And now we come to a partial full circle.

I woke up and opened my eyes to see a green meadow. The sky was blue and a few clouds would come by. There was a forest surrounding the meadow and at the edge of the meadow was a crystal blue lake. It was peaceful and I was smiling to myself.

'I died and I went to Heaven.' I thought. 'This has to be Heaven. It's so peaceful and nice here. I don't know what I did to get here, but am I happy!'

I really am happy ya know. I died a horrible death, but I was able to save those 3 patients and Kanade from dying. I'm okay with that. They get to live happy lives. Sure, I still want to kick Fate in the balls. But I don't see myself doing THAT anytime soon.

Though what has me concern is why I am by myself. I'm pretty sure that if this was heaven, there should be more people here. I mean, humanity is fucked up, but it isn't that bad.

...Right?

And why do I feel a pleasant breeze right between my body parts?

I looked down to realize, I'm wearing a hospital gown. A pure white one. Well that explains why I can feel the breeze between my more... vulnerable parts, but it doesn't explain everything else on my mind. I should probably stand up and look around here. It will be easier to see where exactly I am and what is going on here. Hopefully, I might be able to find more people here. It would be pretty bad if I was by myself. I'll go insane if I have to be here by myself any longer... or you know, for eternity or something like that.

When I stood up, I really appreciated this place a whole lot more. It was quite the picturesque place and beautiful. Though it had a sad feel to it. I really don't know how to explain it in any other way if you want me to be honest. I guess it's the way it feels. A beautiful meadow and lake, hidden by a forest.

It feels lonely. As if someone was trying to forcibly cut it off from the world and leave it alone.

I shook off those feelings for now and decided to focus on searching for people here. This place is really big and I can't seem to see everywhere here so I better try by the lake. It seems like a good place to go look for for other people here. After all, the human necessity for water is an instinct and habit that is hard to brake. Anyone else here might walk to get water just on the habit of it. Though, since I'm dead, do I really even need water?

...You know what? I'm not even going to question it. If I do, I'm only going to hurt myself by over thinking this concept too much. I should focus on finding people for now on.

I sighed and began to make my way walking towards the lake. I should probably say here, even though it's pointless, that all the wounds, broken bones, torn up organs, missing blood, has all been fixed up. I now looked like how I did before the incident. I had my dark skin color back. My hair was all curly and black. And my brown eyes were looking around everywhere curiously as I walked around the place. But my clothes aren't here. I have nothing but a thin piece of a hospital gown and my backside was really cold. I just hoped I didn't fall down and into lake. Then I be out of clothes and butt – naked.

...Yeah. If someone was reading my mind right now, I say I just scared them somewhere in their minds.

Anyways, the walk to the lake was peaceful and nice. No noise. No problems. Nothing. I looked all around to see if I could find anyone. Nada. Not one person or sign of another person. But hey! Can't lose hope... Right?

…

I'm beginning to lose hope.

It took me a good 30 minutes to get to the lake. And it turns out that lake was more like a goddamn sea than it was a lake. I swear to god, or Buddha, or to Haruhi... whatever! Anyways, it's really long and I saw nobody on my trek to the lake. This wouldn't normally get me down so I figure I walk around the thing to see if I could find anybody.

I think I've been walking around for a good few hours or so and I see nobody. The sun was way up in the morning and now it looks as if it is getting ready for sun set. I saw not one sign of human or non – human contact. I didn't see an Animal, or tracks, or signs of something LIVING here at all.

That freaks me out.

There's not even signs of insects and the such. No ants, no disgusting cockroaches, no annoying flies, or dangerous spiders. There's not bears, no birds, no deer, no butterfly's, no bees. Nothing you would expect to see right by a forest and meadow! All there is is endless fields of grass and flowers and the lake is no better. I don't see any activity or signs of life of fishies or any other type of animals under the se- I mean the lake. Goddamn me and my unruly and untimely puns.

Nothing.

I take back what I said earlier. This is not Heaven. But nor is it Hell. This place feels like to me the in between Heaven and Hell.

If so, please hurry up Angel or Demon and get me the heck out of here! I'm going mad. I don't think I can possibly handle this any more! As I keep on walking on the edge of the lake. The feeling of despair only grows deeper within me. I really am going to have a mental breakdown at this point. I'm only human. I may hate life (And a bunch of other things in general), but it feels weird not talking with Kanade, the patients, or hell! Even my director would be some sort of relief with her off hand comments about me and my body and her sadistic conniving ways of torturing me. Please have someone come here and help me out!

...Wait. What's that?

I squinted my eyes to discover clothes. Albeit, they look liked rather... erm, how do I say _revealing_ clothing but it is clothing none the less. Clothing means humans and humans means I'm not alone. This is a good sign. Not a good sign is that the clothing seems to be female clothing. If the fact it's strewn around the area, I can safely assume that either when someone goes to Heaven or Hell they go their in the nude or that the women is walking around naked for some reason.

And that's bad because I know if I walk in on her, she'll accuse of me as being a pervert and try to kill me. Why? Because women are fickle in that way that they will automatically blame the guy for no other reason than he was at the wrong moment. And even if you were to argue your way into proving them wrong, they'll just twist around your words like cotton candy and then throw then back you making you realize even if you are right, you are still wrong and were the whole entire time. And yes, I have had an experience with this. How did it happen? Let's just say I will never NOT think of the director's body un-sexy ever again nor will I look at a water bottle as only harmless to the enviroment.

I still have nightmares of the incident.

'All right Alex.' I thought in my head. 'Just chill out and walk away from the scene slowly.' I immediately began to slowly walk backwards without turning my body. I should have just book it now that I thought about it.

I bumped into something. "WHOA!" I yelp before falling backwards onto my back. I flailed my arms uselessly trying to grab onto something.

Well, something is what I did grab onto. It's just unfortunate for me that that something had to be the towel attached to a wet naked goddess. And no, not in that context. Please get your mind out of the gutter.

"KYAH!" The girl shouted out before falling down. She landed right on top of me and her knee looks like it's about to slam down on my fa-

…

I'm starting to get use to the weirdness of this day, or can it even be called a 'day'? Well whatever the point, I'm getting used to it and I don't exactly like it. I mean, of course I just had to walk in on to a bunch of female clothes, and of course when I tried to walk away from the scene I trip backwards and grab the said women's towel. And of COURSE she had to knee me in the face when she fell down, knocking me out unconscious. Yeah. And I'm actually getting use to this!

I want a refund on my death and life. Or maybe a do over. That's not much to ask for is it? I'm pretty sure that most humans don't have to go through this crap. I'm also pretty sure that most humans didn't also die like I did but that is besides the point. I want a refund. I don't care if I broke it, I still want a refund.

"...ey, I th-nk he's aw-ke."

Hm? What's this? A voice? Shut Up! I'm in the middle of being unconscious.

"I thin- yo-r ri -t big sist-r."

I groaned as I opened my eyes. The light blinded me and I put my hand up to my face to block it. After I was done being blinded and flashed, that's when I saw 'them'.

I saw 3 little girls. They all had blond hair and flawless skin. But that's where all similarities ended One of the girls had a twin drill ponytail and red eyes. She was wearing clothing similar to a queen and she stared down at me like I wasn't worth any of her time. Like I was just some insignificant insect she had stepped on and she wiped my body off from her shoe and onto the floor. In other words, she looked bored and uncaring.

The other one was looking at me shyly and had gray eyes with a twin pony tail . And she was wearing... my Haruhi why is she wearing clothes like the Pope. But they don't just look like any old Pope clothes, they look like the Original Golden Pope clothes. They are colored gold and blue. She fidgets a bit while I stare at her. I turn my head to look at the other one.

This one didn't have long hair. It looked rather short and she sported me with a tomboyish smile. She was dress like a nun. And not any regular nun, a rather erm... _revealing_ nun. She had a mischievous look in her green eyes. I hope I'm not the reason... or will become the reason. Though I have a good feeling I am anyways.

"Well now," The nun said grinning, "Enjoying the beautiful scenery before you?"

Wat? Focus brain, you can go back to blissful unconsciousness after we figure this out.

...Oh right. This is the part where I freak out and deny any action to me being a lolicon. Unfortunately for you my little imp, I have experience with your kind. ...Mainly only my director, but she counts about 30 years of experience so I'm good.

"Sorry but..." I began while she kept on smiling at me, "...I'm not interested in small or flat chested girls."

She stops smiling at me and then glares instead. "...Shut up."

'Nice come back.'

"I said SHUT UP!" She screeched at me.

Yipe! Jeezus criminy. How she know what I said? I swear it was as if she rea-

"Yes. She read your mind." The queenly looking one said sighing in exasperation as if expecting this.

"Hmm?" I tilted my head. Wat?

"Erm... she said that she did read your mind." The pope girl repeated to what the other one said. "And my name is not pope girl, it's Aya." She told me, before blushing and fidgeting under my stare at her response.

...Okay, I'm officially freaked out. Little European children are able to read my mind. Hah! Eat your heart out Satori! Now, I should go nighty-night again by fainting in dramatization.

"Faint, and I'll force you to wake up." The nun girl said darkly and angrily. My I-Think-I-Pissed-Off-Someone-I-Shouldn't-Have senses are tingling. And yes, I do have those senses. It's called my gut feeling. And my gut feeling is right most of the time. It comes with being a part of a male Y – chromosomes.

"My name is not nun girl, it's Miya." She hissed out. She walked up to me and pushed her face in front of me so her eyes could closely glare at me. "And yes, you did piss off someone you shouldn't have. YOU IDIOTIC MORTAL!"

Either I have gone completely bonkers, which I think what had happened to me, or her eyes had began to create lightning in them and there's a storm brewing.

...Dammit that was a horrible pun.

"No you have not gone insane, she is spewing lightning from her eyes." The queenly one said rolling her eyes. "And while you are quite correct in calling me Queen, my real name is Charlotte. You may call me Charlotte – sama only though you stupid mortal." Ah. I am getting the impression they all think I'm an idiot.

"Figure that one all by yourself genius." Miya said rolling her eyes at me.

Well at least I didn't think 'People die when they are killed.'

Miya shrugged her shoulders. "True. That one is kind of dimwitted in that universe." Oh so you got the joke huh? No wait that's not important. Stop reading my mind dammit!

"Who are you people?" I demanded with as much of a forceful tone as I could muster. Which wasn't much considering that even though they were three little girls they scare the living shit out of me.

"You're scared the living shit out of a bunch of little girls." Charlotte deadpanned. "A bunch of little girls you could probably shove off and run away from.

Oh.

Failure of Common Sense indeed.

Though shoving you guys seem to be a bit harsh. I don't think I need to hit you guys. I could probably run away fast enough. Now that I think about it, why haven't I start that plan yet?

"Too late. My ass is already planted on your stomach." Miya said sitting on my stomach. Which, by the way, is quite uncomfortable. And by uncomfortable, I mean I'm losing the ability to breath.

"Can't breath." I wheezed out. Dammit, who knew such a little girl could weight so mu-GYAAHHH PAIN!

"I. Dare. You. To. Finish. That. Thought." Miya hissed out as she socked me in the face... more specifically my nose.

"I wather wot." I mumbled out of my mouth, holding my nose as blood comes out of it. I'm dead. Why am I still bleeding?

"Good! It appears you're not as dimwitted as I thought you are!" Miya said smiling happily and brightly as if the last few minutes never happened. Damn it is she bipolar or just plain nuts? "Now then, your probably wondering what you are doing here huh?" She asked me smiling.

...Well..._duh_! I have no freaken clue as to where I am! I mean... I just died!

"...Yeeaaah!" I said slowly and unsure as if I should reply.

"So you didn't break down the barriers of Παράδεισος ." Aya muttered under her breath.

"...Erm, excuse me but wat?" I asked confused. I'm pretty sure I understood nothing about that wittle sentence.

"Eh?" She looked up to me shocked. She then began to wave her hands rapidly in front of her and looked panicked. "Ah! Ah! Nothing! Nothing at all!" She shrieked out in panic.

"Uh... Okay?" This is getting more confusing by the second.

"Hmm? It appears as if this insignificant bug does not even know how he even got to this place in the first place sister." Charlotte said turning around and looked at Miya. Dammit I'm a person too you know!

"Hmmmm." Miya put her hand on her chin and was rubbing it while looking like she was thinking about something serious. "Could it be..." She murmured under her breath. She then got off my stomach and walked towards Charlotte while dragging Aya with her. They then huddled in a circle and began to whisper to each other.

"Could it be her?"

"No. Even she wouldn't do something so stupid as this!"

"Yes but we can't even begin to understand her mind. She most likely WOULD do something like this."

"Yeah but why."

"Do you think..."

"No way! This guy is weak and pathetic in so many ways its not funny."

Okay, Time to break this little chit chat of insulting me!

"Okay okay. Stop right there with you people insulting me." I said irritated. I mean, you at least expected powerful beings to know some respect right? "Can you all just tell me what the hell is going on!"

They all looked surprised by my outburst.

"Well... the thing is, we don't know what exactly is going on." Miya said.

"It is a conundrum because we haven't dealt with this type of problem in a long time." Charlotte sighed in annoyance.

"The last time that happened..." Aya began to say before stopping and began to think. "AH!"

"WHAT?" I said surprised by the action. I stared at her.

Aya fidgeted a bit at my stare before turning around to Charlotte and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened and she turned looking shocked at Aya. She gave the other girl a weak smile and made a movement towards Miya. Miya tilted her head in confusion and looked like she had no clue what was going on like me. Aya then proceeded to bent over Miya's ear and whispered into hers as well. When she had finish saying whatever she is saying, Miya got wide eye and turned around looking shock at Aya.

"Y-Your kidding me right?" Miya stuttered out and looked like as if the she was being hunted down by someone. She was constantly looking around, like prey. "Th-there's n-no way... r-r-right?"

"W-well..." Aya began to say, "It would make sense. The last time something like this had happened it had accidentally resulted in World War II... and that had happened when yo-"

"BUT THAT WAS A MISTAKE!" Miya shrieked in hysteria." "THERE'S NO WAY I COULD HAVE DONE IT AGAIN! NOT AFTER THE LAST TIME WE WERE PUNISHED FOR IT!"

"But it does make sense." Charlotte murmured under her breath. "The last time that happened, another mistake had made it's way through here. Not a single living thing besides the three of us are allowed to be here. And if this one here" she motioned towards me, "broke through the barrier, then you know what that means."

Miya got pale and she opened her mouth, then closed it again trying to say something.

"I-I-I-I-I-"

"That's what I thought to." Aya nodded. "There is just no other explanation for it."

Miya fainted after that sentence.

"Eh?" Aya said shocked. "Miya! Wake up!"

Charlotte turned around to face me while Aya was doing her best to wake up Miya. "You. What happened to you before you came here?" She seriously.

"Huh?" Who, moi?

"Yes you. Now tell me!" She hissed out at me.

Crikey! She's angry, SHE'S ANGRY!

"I... died?" I said as if to questioned myself. Now that I think about it, am I really dead?

"You died?" Charlotte whispered under her breath. She looked down as if in deep thought before looking back up at me. "How?"

"Um..." I thought hard how I died, though it wasn't pleasant. I died about a few hours ago, reliving it isn't on my itinerary. "I fell off a helicopter onto a burning building and it collapsed on me. My body kind of got blown of and I was burning to death."

"Yes yes but did somebody else die to?" Charlotte asked impatiently. Well sorry! It's not like my death _doesn't_ bother me in the slightest bit and remembering why I did isn't traumatic! How rude! "Tell me before I turn you into a woman!"

Well with that logic...

"Yeah. The guy who set the building on fire in the first place. Asshole got shot to bits by the cops and he dropped the molotov on him and caught on fire." I said, gritting my teeth and clenching my fist. I was angry. No, I was pissed off. Remembering that someone almost killed Kanade and the other patients and killed me pisses me off. That bastard deserved what he got.

"Oh boy I was afraid of that." Charlotte muttered under her breath. She then turned around to Aya who had just woked up Miya. "Miya... it seems like we have a problem."

"Muh?" She said cutely.

"And it's probably the governments fault."

"Eh?"

"So you get to describe about it."

"...Eh?"

…

"Okay. Now can you guys tell me what the living f**k is going on?" I asked for like the god damn 5th time.

"Alright already, give us a second." Miya said sighing. "Yeesh."

We were all sitting in a circle. To my left was Aya and to my right was Charlotte. Miya was right in front of me. After Charlotte had given (though to me it was more like _forced_) the responsibility of telling me what the hell was going on, she then told Miya the sad way I came to this world. Though only Aya cared enough to cry up a bit for my story while the other two didn't give a damn. Heartless women. At least I have Aya on my side! ...Please?

"Okay then." Miya began. "As your little mind has probably already figured out, we're not mortal."

No shit.

"Stop giving me sass or I won't continue on with the story."

Sorry.

"Anyways, we are not mortal." She then paused. "We're gods."

...Okay. I kind of figured that part already so dramatic affect not really affecting me.

"Spoil sport." Miya said giving me a cute pout face. I rolled my eyes at the act.

"Ah so you DO admit I am cute!" Not important, please focus. "Alright, alright. Anyways, we are not any old regular gods you could probably find in any old universe. We are one of the few living Original gods. We create your universe and any other one, including the gods in there."

...Okay now I am really impressed by that. Was not expecting that one at all.

"Please, praise us some more." Egotistical. "Anyways, our race was a proud race in our days. We were the best among any species. We had created the ways of immortality, fabricated the strands of life itself, and we had absolute power. But like any power, it got corrupted." She said her voice fading down to a whisper. "This was about a couple thousand years ago. Every one was euphoric from the amount of power we had. We had created universes, we had done almost everything imaginable that was a concept of the mortal mind... so we became bored. And one of us, decided to have some fun, to use one of the universes in a cruel way. He decided watch it have war. He made the universe... have an all out genocide."

My skin felt cold after hearing that. "W..wait a minute here. Your saying that..."

"Yes. He made the whole entire universe have a huge war, and after they were all close to dying, he burnt it to ashes and destroyed it."

...HOLY MOTHERF***ING SH*T MAN!

"Yes, I couldn't put it in a better way. After he had gotten bored with the world and had destroyed it, he moved on to another one. And that's where the problem had grown from. After he had finished his first one, some of us were watching him and decided to do it as well."

Oh boy, you don't mean.

"The people decided to destroy the very universes and life they had gave birth to for fun. They murder billions all for the sake of enjoyment."

AH CRAP! That means that because you guys were bored... you KILLED UNIVERSES! BECAUSE YOU WERE BORED!

Miya winced at my thoughts. "Not all of us. In fact, many were actually repulsed by the idea of killing life we had created. This conflicted with the one who had decided it was okay to do what we want because we made the universe."

Instead of calling him 'that guy', how about the name of the dastardly bastard?

"Oh, I think you mortals know him as the Devil in your world, but his real name was Xaxas." Sounds... chaotic. And what do you mean us mortals? "Your world was actually the last world he was trying to destroy before those of us were actually able to stop him."

Oh well thank you for saving us and all that shiz, but what the hell happened?

"I'm getting to that part but your thoughts are distracting me!" Sorry. "Apology accepted! What had happened is that while both groups were arguing how the universes should and should not be treated, Xaxas had actually done the unthinkable- he killed one of us. He had killed that which was undying in every possible way."

...So he killed Chuck Norris?

*SMACK*

Ow.

"No you dumbass! He killed that which should have brought it's own body back to life! And he did it in one of he most horrible way!" Do tell. "He destroyed the persons soul. He had first destroyed the persons body and when the soul came out of the remains, he had used a very powerful spell that had crushed and shattered the soul. There was nothing we could do. The body regenerated... but it was like an empty husk. There was no personality and it wouldn't speak. It didn't do anything. It just lived and took up space."

It was a cruel and merciless act." Charlotte said with a sad weary look. Aya looked down and I couldn't see her face. But I heard some sniffs and I could see what she was doing.

"It was something none of us had considered before... not to kill the body, but to destroy the soul." Miya hissed out. "After the he had killed off someone, it was over for everyone. We were all done with trying to talk it out. We wanted blood. We wanted revenge. And a long bloody war had begun."

...Whoa. 3 loli's waging a war against a psychotic bastard planning to destroy multiple universes? You can't make this shit up man.

"We were not loli's back then and we didn't declare war our leader did." Oh. My bad. "Our leader... Cosmos, was the one that had lead us against Xaxas, and the one's who believed they were right. It was a long bloody war. He had decided to set up in one of the universes that he already had control over while his forces would fight in the border world and the different universes."

"Wait. What's the border world?" I asked.

"The border world is our original world, where we had first created the universes. You could say it's the border between your universe and any other universe created." Ah. Like a gateway then. "Yes... though our world is more than JUST the border. It is the world where your world was created. It is the world that has about 10 billions years more on science and magic than even the most advance universe there currently is. THIS is the world where we were born and all the others I have told you about."

...So does that mean I am in the Original world?

"Please do not capitalize 'Original', we are not assholes like Gilgamesh." But the joke was just too easy to ignore. "Anyways, no. You are not in the world we were born in. You are not in Symphatia." Sympha-wut-a-wa? "Close enough. Anyways, where you are is the world we were banished too."

...Wait. The GOOD guys got banished? To a world all by themselves... hell happened?

"Well, we made a horrible mistake in the last battle. After about who knows how many years of fighting, we finally cornered Xaxas onto your world during the year of 1917 in your time."

1917... wasn't that about the time that...

Aya spoke up. "Yes. That is when your World War I began. That's when the 3 of us made our mistake."

Miya had a sad look and continued on with her story. "Yeah... we finally thought we were going to capture him and end the war. We were so close... but it turned out horribly in the end for us."

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"We let someone live." It was Aya who had answered. "We let someone who should hot have lived live. And because of our action during it, he had lead a Holocaust and the Second World War."

...No way. Your kidding me right? You guys saved...

"Adolf Hitler." Charlotte hissed out with anger. "We didn't like the thought of letting people die so when we came upon him, we gave the chance of living to him. We didn't... we didn't know what type of person he was. We didn't know he would do such a thing."

"This is how you come related in this." Miya said. "Hitler's war caused the death of many people who should not have died. The dimensional rift and sheer tear in space and time had created a new dimension where all those dead souls went to."

"It was chaotic." Aya said as tear came out. "Because of us, all those people died and where force to go to a different place not native to them."

"We were punished most horribly for it." Charlotte said bitterly. "We were forced to take on this form and had to fix the mess that came out from it. We were responsible for dealing with millions of souls that came here."

"It was hard." Miya sighed in weariness. "A few of them figured out we were the reason they all died. They were going to spread the news among everyone else so-"

"So we had to shatter their souls." Aya wailed out as tears fell down her face. She was crying. They were all hurt. Me and my big mouth for asking why I was here. "We had to shatter the dead souls and make sure they didn't say a thing."

"We also had to destroy hundreds of other souls to make sure no fighting would occur between the three sides. The Axis, the Allies, and the victims of the Holocaust." Charlotte said, her face darkened. "We then had to transfer their souls to different universes and see where each and everyone of them belonged to."

"It was a long task. It took us about 1,000 years to finish the task."

B-But the war happened about 60 years ago!

"Don't forget." Miya said softly. "This is a different universe. Time and Space are different concepts here."

"After we finished the job," Charlotte continued on, "we thought our punishment would be over. We thought we would finally be free."

"Well, we had hoped." Miya snorted out. "It turns out our old government has been replaced and the new assholes there won't let us out."

"Symphatia has become very corrupted." Charlotte said. "And unfortunately, we believe that a few of Xaxas old followers are are a part of it."

"Which means that why you are here?"

...But I thought only souls that were NOT suppose to die came he- wait a minute. You mean...

"Yeah. You were suppose to live. But because you died even though you were suppose to live on... you came to this world."

"And that means, if the government catches on to the fact ANOTHER person is here... who knows what they might try to do."

"...Okay you know what? This is a bunch of bullshit." I said angrily. The 3 girls looked up at me shocked from my burst.

"You guys have already gone through what, 1,000 years of punishment. You guys went through all this crap... and because I died YOUR getting punished? Why not the asshole that screwed up my life in the government or whatever the hell they are." I was angry. More than angry. I was down right pissed off. "Okay. Send me to that 'government' of yours and I'll go kick their asses." I'm dead right now. I literally got nothing to lose but my soul... which maybe or not be important but I could care less. I'm not a perfectionist.

And I do believe I made it my life's purpose before I died to help out people like this. Mainly little kids because I think that would be better than grouchy old people. So... I'm going to use this new... uh, well I can't exactly call this a life. Whatever! I got a second chance so I should use this smartly! Hopefully... maybe... okay so I might try to destroy the system and the way the rules are in the universe because I'm sick of tired of the way things are done, but I'll still help out people! Just not in the way a lot of people might think.

All 3 of them looked surprised by my statement.

"Pft." Miya snorted. I began to frown. Was she crying too? "Pft... ha...hah...HAHAHHAHA!"

! Your LAUGHING at me!

"Snrk." Charlotte snorted too! Why do you all have doubts in me? Even the ojousama loli here snorted! WHY?

"We-we're not laughing at you idiot!" Miya said laughing out loud. "We're laughing because your making us so damn happy!"

...You lost me.

"*giggle*" Aya began to giggle. AYA. BEGAN. TO. GIGGLE! Why is everyone laughing at me?

"AGH! TAKE ME SERIOUS DAMIT!" I shouted out as they began to fall down to the ground and laugh furiously at me.

…

After the 3 loli's were done laughing at me, they all started to huddle with each other. They were all whispering too fast and quiet for me to hear what they were saying so while they talked, I decided to talk to a flower.

...I think I deserved the right to talk with a flower. I died and 3 loli goddesses are talking about something important. I EARNED the right to talk to that damn flower. In fact, I gave it name since they were taking so long chatting. I named her Sheryl, and yes.

IT. IS. A. HER!

"Okay... NOW!"

HUH WHA-

…

The girls looked over the man they had knocked out. It was Miya's idea that she would knock out the guy so that way it would be easier to go to where they need to. Aya had countered that it would probably be faster just to let him stay conscious so they wouldn't have to carry him to the place, but Miya said this would be faster.

She also said that it had nothing to do with the fact he made comments about her weight and chest size.

So she had materialized the KNOCK – OUT Hammer. One hit and the person is knocked out. She snucked up behind our idiotic man while he was conversing and naming his flower. Once once knocked out and Miya was satisfied, she noticed something... her two sisters left her behind. There was a note left there instead.

'Had to leave. Went to go see which worlds were messed up. Take the guy to the place. HAHAHAHAHA! Smiley face. Smiley face.'

"...DAMN IT!"

And so our goddess was forced to drag Alex's body back all~ the way back to the other side of the meadow, right by the forest. The two other sisters? Let's just say they were doing their job.

…

Pain. Darkness. Hatred for lolis growing.

It's all coming back to me. I was knocked out for SECOND time today.

I hate this day. Today is Sunday. I could never get the hang of Sundays.

"Ugh." I moaned as I woke up from my dark slumber. I opened my eyes to see... the girls looking over me.

"GYAH!" I shrieked in horror and launched myself up scattering the girls from me as they fell over. I looked where I was.

It was the forest I had saw earlier. We were inside of the forests by what seemed to be large circle pond. I was still in my hospital gown... luckily it doesn't seem like I lost it. And the three of them were surrounding me again for some reason. I wonder if I'm going to be okay.

"Do you really think we'll do something to you?"

You knocked me out with a hammer.

"That was Miya. We had nothing to do with it."

"TRAITOR!" I thought as much.

"So do you mind explaining to me why you thought it would be a good idea to knock me out?" I asked, after sighing. I've only just woken up and yet I don't feel tired at all. I'm getting use to this, and it's only been one day. That's not good.

"I knocked you out so it would be easier to get you to this place." Miya said angrily.

"...You know I could have just walked."

"SHUT UP! I HAD DRAG YOUR DAMN HEAVY BODY ALL THE WAY BACK HERE FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE MEADOW!"

"...Couldn't you just use your powers to carry me?"

"NGH!" Miya pulled down her cap and was biting down on it. She looked down right pissed and her face was completely red. Maybe I should have stayed quite? Oh, and hello there Sheryl. I didn't think you would be here with me! How nice to see you!

"If you would stop talking in your head we can get down to business." Charlotte said sighing.

Oh. Right. Sorry about that." I scratched my head and offered her a sheepish smile. Aya only laughed nervously while Miya fumed in anger.

Charlotte sighed in exasperation. "Okay. Aya and I came here to see what world have also been wrongfully changed. Because if you came here, that means something has been changed forcibly. And that means someone is still out there screwing around with the multiverse." Yeesh, what an ass. "Anyways, we have found something. One of the universes have been changed and will eventually lead to its eventual collapse tearing a rift to our world. The sheer amount of power from it would be able to create a huge explosion back on Symphatia. It's been cleverly set up so that if its not the one who had created it that tried to fix up the universe, boom. Game over."

"Alright... but I still don't know what it has to do with me." I said unsure. I have a bad feeling about their answer.

"You offered your services to us, so I accepted." Charlotte deadpanned. "I am a queen! Cleaning up the mess of dogs are not left to the Queen but to her cleaners. So you will be sent to the world where you need to make sure the plan that would eventually destroy the world does not come to fruition. YOU also know this world"

I do?

"He does?" Both Miya and Aya asked. Charlotte smirked. "Of course! Think about it Alex! You use to read many comics in your younger days right!" Err, yeah. "So why shouldn't your comics also exists in a _different_ universe!" Oh yeah! "And this world is one you use to read in your days of childhood!" Why are you talking elegant now? "Shut up! Anyways do you remember this one here?"

Charlotte held out her hand and a book with a picture was on it. Both of the other girls step by me and leaned like I did to get a closer look.

I gasped.

...No way. Uh uh. I am not going in that world!

"Why?" Charlotte asked confused.

That world may be childish to them, but for me I'll be killed in less that an hour!

There's no way in hell I'm going to the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"You make it sound like as if I care about your opinion or if you have a choice." Charlotte said still confused.

Look, I said I would help, and I'll help out. But if I even get close to the mafia I will die! I'm only a doctor for Christ sake! ...Or I was, until I took Death to the knee.

"Look, we already have everything planned out." Aya said, looking a bit scared talking at me. Don't worry Aya! I could never yell at you! "Really?" Unless you actually hate me? "Don't worry! I don't!"

Hurray! Now at least I know someone cares about me. "A-anyways, I need to tell you a-about the plan."

..Do I have too?

"Listen." Miya said annoyed. "Or would you rather that I knock you with my big hammer again and just let you go in without any direction and lost of all hope?" I prefer being explained too.

"Okay. We will set you back down into a child form, but don't worry! You will still retain all your knowledge." Well that's good to know. "Your maturity will have to be up to you." And here I thought I had no maturity at all. "We will give you a few items to help out, but don't expect any augmentations of a sort. We can't give you anything without it being traced back to us and tipping off either the government or the criminal himself!" Too much detective here Commander Aya. "After you get to the world, you'll be on your own. We will be able to communicate with you from time to time, but don't expect much else." Joy. "We will tell you though who has to do with this mess up... the reason the world might end." Do tell.

"Sasagawa Kyoko."

...Say that again?

"Sasagawa Kyoko! Didn't you hear me the first time?"

...You mean an air head is responsible for the end of a universe and an terrorist attack on your home world.

I kind of feel like I should make some sort of witty comment here.

"Why start now?" Miya muttered under her breath.

"Okay... but how is that going to work?" I said confused. "As far as I can remember, becoming friends with Kyoko might make Reborn to try to get me to join the Vongola... and I will DIE! ...For a second time."

"That will be up to you." Charlotte said seriously. "You can not expect us to help you out with the government keeping their eyes on us. So everything from here on is up to you. The knowledge of that world and the future of it is your greatest weapon. Remember: Everything and anything is allowed to make sure the multiverse doesn't fall into chaos."

...That's it? Well if your all done, lets get this over with.

"Your not going to fight back?" Miya said blinking her eyes in surprise.

"What's the point?" I shrugged. "You'll knock me out anyways. All I ask for in return are some cool clothes and my Ipod. I will not survive without my Ipod."

"Sure. Here." Aya snapped her fingers and *POP*! My Ipod is in my hand. Now I can fight crime with a catchy tune!

"Now go!" Charlotte commanded me.

...Only problem there Capn'. How do I get there?

"Easy." Miya smirked. "Like... this!"

She snapped her figures and below me appeared to be- SHIT! BIG HOLE! BIG HOLE!

"WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiii!" I fell down screaming the whole entire way.

...Now that I think about it, weren't they talking about a women earlier? Oh well. Back to panicking!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

…

**Hello. Tis aye. TheSylentnight. After a long time of forgetting about writing, I have brought you a new chapter!**

**A chapter full of bad humor, Fate/Stay Night references, a sad way of dieing, and full of grammar errors I need help with! A chapter... I promised 3 months ago.**

**But I have a perfect excuse... actually I don't. I got bored and I forgot about my story for a month. I also was screwing over time for writing for time to play Skyrim and other goodies I got for Christmas. :P**

**Not just that, I'm back in school. So I might not have a lot of time. Also, I have to look for Interships this semester so I also got that.**

**Next chapter will be in the Rebornverse. Shouldn't take as long as this one did.**

**Please leave some reviews, whether it's complaints about my style or what I should need fixing on.**

**TheSylentnight~**


	3. Chapter 3

**And Karma's just doing it's Job**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All credit is due to Shonen Jump and the creator of the manga Hideaki Koyasu and Akira Amano. **

**I apologize for any Mary Sueness by accident and if any one is a little OOC.**

**Tres**

Adventure is just bad planning. - **Roald Amundsen**

You know... I realized something after I got bored of screaming. I realized... where the bloody hell am I staying? More importantly... am I even going to the right place?

They said I'm going to start over as a kid. Besides the wonders of going through puberty once more, how the hell am I going to get a place when I don't even know where I am?

Now that was bad planning on my part. But it was mostly the loli's fault.

Oh is that a bright ligh-

…

I fell out of the hole straight into the ground on my face. I landed on my face. It was painful. In fact, it was so painful that's why I repeated that I landed on my face.

"Owwww." I grumbled rubbing my nose. It stung... a lot. "Goddamn it Miya. At least be gentle with me."

I sighed and groaned when I stood up with my body aching a bit. I was still a bit shaken up from my fall so I wobble a bit when I stood up. Only to notice that... every thing is a whole lot bigger than I remember it to be. I do faintly remember that I was taller than a hedge.

I looked down at my... small... hands. My eyes widen.

I panicked. I was waving my arms all around and I noticed a fountain in the middle of a... am I in a park? I am. But that's not important. I ran to the fountain to see my reflection. What I saw was not really happy for me.

I haven't seen this face and body for years. I haven't even used it. It's my body from when I was a kid. Ah bloody hell, I'm a bloody kid again!

...Dammit, saying that made feel like a stereotypical British person. I really need to get my head in the game.

I really am a kid again! Now I got to go through puberty once more. Oh wait, I'm a doctor. I know the perfect ways how to get through this.

Ugh! Focus Tengu! Focus! Your a kid again. You were sent into this universe during the time the 10th Vongola family were kids! That means... I don't what it means! All I know what it means is that it's important and I need to figure out where I am!

But what do I do? I'm in a small black t shirt with jeans on. I could barely see over the fountain without forcing myself to climb up it. I guess the good thing is that I don't need glasses, but that I rather have glasses than be a pipsqueak! I don't think I can possibly fix something when I'm half the height of a fire hydrant.

I sighed as I looked around. I am in park. And I am being repetitive. And I now know I have to 'grow up' again. The park wasn't much really. It was a regular park, with a fountain in the middle of it. There were two roads. One which was a short way back to the city. The other way seem to be longer. I should most likely take the short way out so I can find somewhere to go to. But... where to sleep? I could try to find some sort of an abandon building. I am not afraid of ghosts. I died. I was physically a ghost. I am a badass.

*Insert loud gun noise here*

"KYAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I shrieked in terror as I bend down to my knees and covered my head with my arms. WHAT THE LIVING HELL? WHY IS THERE A GUN NOISE?

"Get them!" "Show no mercy!" I heard voices from where the short way was. I decided to walk close to it... yeah I wasn't thinking straight by this point. I peeked behind the gate and saw... are those Yakuza?

"WE OF THE ICE FANG TIGER CLAN DECLARE THAT THIS TERRITORY TO BE OURS!"

"FEH! YOU REJECTS WISH YOU COULD TAKE THIS FROM THE FLAME DRAGON'S! WE'LL KICK YOUR ASS BACK TO KINGDOM COME!"

"GEH! GET THEM!"

"LET'S KICK SOME ASS!"

I am witnessing a yakuza war. I am witnessing a yakuza war while hiding. I m witnessing a yakuza war while hiding as a little kid. I'm witnessing a yakuza war while hiding in a park as a child and I have no clue what the hell is going on.

...You know what? I'll think I'll take the road less taken and go down the long way. I really don't want to deal with this after coming back to life alright. Good thing I have my Ipod... I'll listen to some tunes while I go down that way to drown out this nonsense. Also because I don't know if Hibari started to crush and 'bite people to death' at this age right now. I do not want to hear the death cries of a thousand men right now. Maybe when I feel suicidal.

…

_I'M ON THE HIGHWAAAAAAAAAY TO HELLL!~ HIGHWAAAAAAY TO HELL!~_

You know... I will never question why my mom thought it was a good idea for me to listen to classic English music or why my father thought it be a god idea to listen to both Japanese and English music, but I have to admit they have great taste. Though this song is eerily on considering I'm going through a park at night by myself and as a child. That's usually a recipe for someone getting kidnap. I don't like that idea. I'm a man... er, child of science for crying out loud!

While I was taking a nice sort of peaceful walk forgetting the yakuza battle on the other side, I decided to contemplate and think about a few things. Mainly, about my old life. I admit, I was worried about Kanade and my director. They were the two closest people to me... well the only people closest to me, but details don't matter. I wonder what happen to them. I knew my director may act strong and kind of like a brat to me... but she does have an emotional side to her. I have seen it before. I have never told her I have or she would made me wish I died the way I did, but I have seen it.

And Kanade... what about her? She just survived heart surgery, and I don't know anything about her family. Is she an orphan? Do her parents not care? I'm worried about her... girl was like a cute little sister to me.

Ugh. I'm getting all emotional. *sniff* Curse my child's body!

...And yes. I'm crying because I'm a little kid. I-It's not like I'm c-c-crying about what I thought! Baka!

"Tch. They're here on this side as well!"

! Wait! Who's that?

I hid behind a bush as the voices began to get closer.

"WE FOUND THEM!"

"THE LEADERS HURT! MAKE SURE YOU FINISH HIM OFF!"

"PROTECT THE BOSS DOWN TO OUR LAST BREATH!"

...The hell is this? A rendition of samurais within yakuza?

*TATATATATATATTATATA*

GAH! LOUD NOISE! GUNS! And for me, that usually means to run the _opposite_ direction.

...But since I was curious in seeing this battle unfold before me and I wasn't thinking straight, I had the brilliant thought it was a _good idea_ to look over the bush where all the bullets are flying off.

Yeah I was being stupid.

When I had peeked my head over the hedge... the scene before me wasn't pretty.

It was a desperate battle for one group, while for another group it looked like it was going to be victory. I saw about 3 dead bodies all laying on the ground separate from each other. There was a pool of blood surrounding them One I saw a blank cold look on him. His eyes were dead and there was no expression on his face.

I saw the other group taking cover behind the bushes and tree getting cover and desperately trying to hold back the other group from advancing. Bullets were flying from every where and screams of anger and pain were out all through the night.

I notice the group holding out seem to have an old man injured. I guess that was the boss. It seems like they won't be bale to get out of here because their boss is too injure to even move. He seems to be telling them to leave, making motions with his arms and yelling at them. But they're ignoring him. They won't abandon the man.

...Dammit. ...This is too much. ...Why? ...Why do people always focus on hurting each other so many times? ...Why can't nobody just live in peace with each other. ...Dammit.

I keep looking as the battle unfold before me. There really is nothing I can do huh? I can only watch here as these people kill each other.

...I have no choice. ...I'll have to wait for the group to kill the other group. Going to help them out would only be foolish. And doing so will only kill me. I can die after I make sure everyone else is alive and I fix the time line here.

It hurts.

I can't save people.

It's too much like before.

I can only watch... as yet more people die in front of me.

And so the moon, turns red as merciless beasts hunt down prey of spirit. And I continue to see the blood red moon scream with anger.

…

_It was over. It was the end._

_That is what Shirou Nagayami thought. It was over for the Flame Dragon clan._

_He watched as his men tried to hold off the Ice Wolf clan._

_He watched as they were shot to pieces one by one._

_He watched as people he considered his family died in front of him._

_He watched as everything he worked so hard to defend was shattered._

_He watched... as his world crumble beneath his eyes, and his oldest and dearest companions died in front of him._

"_Tch. What do we do bro? It looks like the police are coming here to see what all the fuss is about."_

"_We leave. The old man will die soon anyway. There's no point in ending his life so soon. Let us have him suffer in his final moments seeing the dead body of his comrades. We'll leave and go to his headquarters." _

"_And what if they still fight back though when we tell them their leader is dead and this territory is ours?"_

"_Well then... they've sealed their fate now haven't they?"_

_The two men continued to talk as they walked away with the rest of their group towards the exit of the park. Shirou looked at them with hatred in his eyes as they continued to walk away from him. He wanted to shout in anger. He wished to defy fate and stand up again. He wished his gun was in his hand and that he could shoot these people. Oh how he wished!_

_...But he could not. He could not punish these men for killing his children, his friends. He could not stop them from attacking his home and not just his. Those who had follow him all these years. He could not stop them from probably killing his young grand daughter._

_He started to feel cold. He started to feel fear. The pool of blood only grew larger around him. The moon dancing off it's reflection. And he wished... oh how he wished at least to save his grand daughter if nothing else._

_So Shirou closed his eyes... and waited for deaths cold embrace to take him away from his regrets and pain._

"_...Well looky here... it looks like you still somehow survived eh Old Man?" _

_Shirou opened his eyes in shock. Before him was a small boy. A foreigner by the look. He had dark brown color skin, and red eyes. He had black hair and it was messy. He had a bored look, as if he couldn't careless what had happen and looked to the side as if he were ignoring the man... yet the old man could tell that the boy was sad._

"_W...who are you?" Shirou asked as he gasped for breath. "G... get away from here child. O-only death and suf... suffering await you here."_

"_Yeah I've already felt death and I believe there was much suffering in it now that I think about it." The boy said scratching his head sheepishly Shirou could only look shock at the young boys answer._

"_So how about you?" The boy asked suddenly. Shirou was surprised by the question._

"_W-what?" He asked, feeling himself lose strength._

"_Do you want to die with suffering... or perhaps live with determination?" The boy asked with a bored look. "Cause if you want to die, I could always walk the other way." He said waving his hand nonchalantly. _

"_...I wish to live." Shirou whispered. "I wish to live a bit longer... and make sure my grand daughter, my only family left, lives."_

"_So you choose life for another eh?" The boy said, looking at Shirou with a sad look and rubbing his chin. "Well lucky for you, it seems as if a few idiotic gods made sure to at least leave me some medical tools with me... so I'll fix you up before the police come here."_

"_...Why?" Shirou asked. "Why bother with this old mans life? You don't even know the things I've done."_

"_Your right, I don't." The boy said shrugging his shoulder. "But the truth is... I don't care. Your my ticket to living old man. So think of this as equivalent exchange. Once I save your life and you can go get your grand daughter and leave this town. But before you do that you will help me find a place in Namimori and get me into the primary school there."_

_Shirou opened his mouth in surprise. This boy... only wanted to live in Naminori?_

"_Eh don't give me that look." The boy said. "I have a job to do... but in order to do so I need to live here for the next 20 years or so. But I have no way of finding a place to live or to enroll myself into school without looking suspicious. Now then, relax." The boy commanded. "This might hurt... but compare to the pain your feeling right now, I don't think your care so much now do you?"_

"_..." Shirou said nothing. He only looked at the young boy with a determine look._

"_...Yeesh, why don't old men know when their time is coming so soon?" The boy muttered under his breath. But the old man could tell, under that cold uncaring voice, that their was happiness in it._

_'Feh. Brat.' Shirou thought before he blacked out from the pain. 'Who gives you the right to act as if you are my elder and you have more experience than me?'_

_The last thing Shirou saw, was the boy bringing out a box and putting on some white gloves._

…

I believe I'm a hypocrite. Why? Because I told myself not to bother with these people yet here I am saving this guy's life. Here am I am, finished with his special surgery and carrying his body on my back.

Note: I'm still only like.. what? 6 or 7 years old? I'm trying to carry a 50 something year old man with my child body. This would be easier if I was all full on adult, but it's very hard trying to carry someone 3 times your size and making sure you don't reopen his wounds again and have him go through shock.

Me and my damn conscious.

Though I'm going to admit it, I was very happy. I saved a life while I watched people die in front of me. I had saved my second life. Kanade was my first one and this old man was my second one. After going through a whole life of killing people instead of saving them, I felt happy. I could save lives here. I wasn't only here to play grim reaper for all of these people here. That makes feel very happy.

Oh, and I had my medical tools with me. I was glad that at last my tools the 3 loli's promised me have finally come to me. But did it really have to slam me straight in the face?

_Oh quite you._ Miya's voice appeared in my head.

Yeah, I can now talk to them! Now I while I can now have physical torture from this world, I can get mental torture from another one from gods! Eat your heart out Kyon. You get Suzumiya, and I get three actual goddesses/loli's like her. WHY ME?

_We're not that bad... are we Alex?_ Aya's worried voice came through.

I mentally sighed in my head. 'No. You guys are pretty cool. ...Well when Miya's not throwing a hissy fit... or when Charlotte is ordering me like a slave. Now that I think about it, your probably the only one that's pretty cool most of the time.' I thought to her (Or speak to her?) in my head.

_You must reeeeaaaaaaaly want me to kill you again huh?_ Miya asked in anger.

_Leave this pitiful commoner to me sister. He needs some discipline from his betters!_ Charlotte said darkly.

Sure, do that. Then YOU guys can try to fix the mess without having your government catch you.

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr._ Miya and Charlotte must really want to kill me for some reason. I wonder why?

_...He thinks I'm cool._ Aya whispered.

'As much as I would like to praise Aya and insult Charlotte and Miya, I kind of have a problem here.' I said in my mind. 'I can't carry this guy continuously without some cop seeing him and getting suspicious why a little kid is lugging around some old man. And not to mention he said something about a grand daughter and those other yakuza said something about going to this guys headquarters. I'm afraid his grand daughter might be there.'

_That will be a problem._ Charlotte spoke up. _Considering the amount of pain he's been through and all the blood he has lost, he will need some blood transfusions soon and he won't be able to wake up in time to get his grand daughter._

_She'll be as good as dead if we just wait for the old man._ Miya said. _So that's why your going to go save her._

...Wat?

_I said you will be the one to save her._ Miya talked back to me. _You could probably sneak right in and and get the girl before they find her._

Right... cause you know, going inside of a yakuza building and trying to find a little girl while making sure I don't get shot by bullets flying everywhere or slashed open by a sword is OBVIOUSLY something that's on my to do list. Yeah, you better give me some sort of weapon or power or there is now way in hell I'm going there... where ever 'there' is.

_I know where it is._ Aya spoke up. _I went through his memories right now. I can tell you the address and the directions to get there._

...Cmon Aya. Do I have to?

_Well if you rather be homeless..._

Alright, alright. Yeesh. I'll go save the little girl and they can live happily ever after while I can live in emo misery being force into the damn Vongola group.

...I'ma gonna die!

_Come on! Stand Up! Be Strong!_ Miya insisted.

Quite you. No using music puns against me. Now Aya... where is this place?

…

I don't know who to hate more.

The Ice Tiger Clan for mercilessly killing on the Flame Dragon guys and forcing them to hole up or myself for agreeing to do this without arguing a lot.

It was bad. The street I was on looked like a war was waged here earlier. There were bodies litter through out the street. It's kind of surreal considering that yakuza kind of died out during the 1990's so the fact that I'm seeing the amount of destruction here is... weird. It looks too much like a war zone here. Just what the hell are the police doing? Shouldn't they be trying to prevent this type of situation.

I walked down the street slowly. I know I should be hurrying... but a small part of me stands in awe of what is happening here. This is just... not real. I saw a body that had a head messing hanging off a fence. I saw someone missing an arm. Another had various parts of his body shot out. This... is just too... horrible.

As I got to the end of the road, I could see a traditional japanese manor there. It looked like a nice place. It **looked** liked one.

The place by the genkan was pretty torn up badly. I could see a few bodies of the opposing group all around the entrance. And that's where they were stopped. The group was shooting people on the other side of the wall and vice versa. It seems as if the Tigers have been stopped by the entrance and now the Dragons have no way of escape. They could try to leave through the back, but I'm not that optimistic. They are still under the belief that their boss has been shot down so I think they're out for blood.

The other side is euphoric and believes they are stronger and will be able to dominate this place. Both sides with two strong beliefs and a huge amount of killing intent at each other throats... and I'm expected to get a little girl out of there to her grandpa.

It's official. I'm screwed.

I began to look around to see if there was a place I could enter without alerting the Tiger's or anyone else for that matter.

...I'm such an idiot. I thought about the back way. If they could leave that way, **I** can **enter** through it. I began to sneak my way around the group. I've never been more happier to have a small body than now. It's just to easy to flit around the boxes and bushes to hide my body from the yakuza. If I was my regular adult body, I probably wouldn't have made it this far. I guess I'm happy I was able to shrink into a little kid, though I still hate the fact I'm so damn tiny.

As I finally made into the back way, I still had a problem. There was a door there, but I was kind of scare of trying to go through it. I have no clue what will happen the minute I open the door. There could be an ambush for those who try to enter the door and I'm not so stupid to think I'll survive about 50 bullets piercing my body. But how do I get in the place...

I began to look around the place to see if I could figure out a way to get in the place. There was no way I could climb up a flat surface, there was holes I could crawl under the wall, and I didn't feel like opening the door and activating a trap. But what to do...

Wait a minute... is that... a TREE?

...Thank god for that Melty Blood manga. It has given me an idea.

…

So my new brilliant plan consist of me climbing up the tree then jumping off it over the all and getting in the place LIKE A BOSS!

I mean... I slammed myself a few times into the wall before I was able to make it over the effing thing... but I made it. That's what counts... right?

Anyways, I made it over the place and landed on my butt gracefully...ish.

"Owwww... my ass." I grumbled before standing up and brushing up the dirt off me. I then turned around looking away from the wall and at my new surroundings.

I got to say... I got lucky. There were no yakuza out here hiding in place. I looked at the door I could have probably walked through and discovered a trigger trap. I don't think I need say anymore right it's obvious that if I had open that damn thing the trap would have been triggered and the door would have blown up with me along it. You can imagine the end results would not be pretty. I die and I fail the only mission ever given to me on my life. That means the world ends.

Welp... since I see no yakuza making an attempt to end my life I can safely say-

"SHIT! THEY ARE TRYING TO RUSH AT THE DOOR ALL AT ONCE!"

"GET THE GIRL THROUGH THE BACK AND EVERYONE TRY TO HOLD THEM BACK!"

-that I am so verily screwed at the moment. Me and my big mouth.

I panicked, I'll admit this. If they come out right now and see some random kid out of nowhere while they are being attacked... I don't think they will want to eat marshmallows over the camp fire. I began frantically searching for a new place to hide in. I saw a bush that was big enough for me to hide. I crawled inside the bush and stayed still. It's official. Bushes are my new friends. They have been keeping me well hidden and safe.

I saw a small group of men coming out of the house with a small girl in the center of them. She had her hair in two little tails and she looked deathly terrified. Not to blame her. Huge group of evil bastards trying to destroy her house, killing people, probably after her. Now let's see if I can save her without going for the whole traumatic death Kanade had to witness. I don't want to finish her off like that. But how?

I have no clue how to approach the guys and convince them to let me take her to her grandfather. I think they would be more happier to blast about 50 rounds of led straight into my skull. I don't like that. Living is something I generally can have the ability to enjoy. I kind of want to enjoy it a bit before I stop the end of the world. But how do I approach them...

"DAMN IT! WE CAN'T HOLD THEM BACK FOR LONG!"

"ONE OF YOU GUYS TAKE THE PRINCESS OUT OF HERE!"

Oh boy. I see a women run out to the group of men yelling at them. From what I can tell, she's suppose to take the girl away from here so that way the other group can't kill her. The men give the little girl a sad look and one of them goes to the back to deactivate the trap. It looks like the women is going to run out the back way with the girl while these guys go distract the other group by fighting them.

...Wait. Does that mean I climbed over the wall for no reason? Goddammit.

"Okay, Princess. Sakuya will take you away from here." One of the guys said gently. Oh man, please not an emotional moment. If they do it, I will cry like a baby and then reveal my position.

"B-but what about you?" The girl squeaked. She must be what... 3... 4 years old? She must be terrified the hell right now. Probably doesn't even understand why this is happening.

The men looked at each other hesitantly before one of them bent down towards her. "We'll be after you shortly." One of them whispered."

The girl went quite for a bit before she looked back at them. "N... NO YOU WON'T!" She shouted out. "YOUR LYING TO ME!"

The men looked shocked at her outburst. She then turned around and ran out the door.

"PRINCESS!" One of the men roared out.

"Hurry! Go after her!" Another one urged the women. The women broke out of her shock and looked at the men and nodded. She then ran after the little girl.

...I should probably leave too. I am only here for the girl after all. I may have saved the old man... but staying here won't do these men any good. I'll only be a liability and get myself kill.

"HEY! WE NEED SOME BACK UP HERE!" A voice shouted out from the house. They then turned to each other and all nodded. They then picked up their guns and ran towards the house.

…Well, besides this being a huge annoyance for me to realize I didn't need to sneak in, I at least know what the little girl looks like. I got out of my bush and heard the sounds of bullet flying in the air and the men screaming in anger and pain. I stepped out to the door and turned around to look at the place one last time. Only one thought ran through my head.

'...Sorry. I'll finish your job for you.' I thought to myself with a determine face on. I then stepped outside and ran towards the shadow of the women.

I didn't look back.

…

_Great job losing the kid moron._ Miya said to me. I could just imagine her rolling her eyes at me in the back of my head.

'Shut up.' I replied back. 'None of you were talking to me during the time I was there and didn't help me out.'

_Awww, the does the little baby need help? _Miya asked me teasingly.

'I am NOT a baby and yes, I do need some help.' I replied back. Man talking in my head to another voice would usually assign me insane and off to the mental ward. 'Can you guys get a fix location on the little girl somehow?'

_Hmph. Say Please. _Oh come on, not this now.

'Is now really the time Charlotte?' I asked desperately.

_Have fun explaining to the old man why his daughter is missing._

'NONONONONONONO!' I pleaded. Why do I have to go through this? 'Please help out this lowly servant Charlotte – sama!' Okay, I was milking it but hey, I need to find the girl NOW.

_Well then, since you asked your better so nicely,_ Charlotte said sounding happier. Where was Aya when you need her sweet adorable helpful self? _I can give you the directions in your head. It will be up to you to follow her._

NAW... really?

_No need for sarcasm or I will make sure you get lost and into a whole lot of trouble trying to reach her._

Okay, okay... yeesh. Touchy.

I began to feel a rush of data entering my head. If this is what a computer feels like then WOW. That much data in so little time. I feel like my heads going to explode. Hopefully not.

...Hmmm. Seems not to be too far from here. Kind of near the park where I was. The shape of the building seems familiar and I think I've seen it somewhere when I was young. But what could it be... Ah. Right. How could I forget about it? The one thing that pisses me off more than anything else in this world for all the torture and boredom I went through. The one thing that filled me up with so much knowledge that I know.

A school.

…

"Huff. Huff." I was panting by the time I got to the school. I ran as fast as my legs could take me and was particularly taking leaps just to reach the place. I knew if I didn't reach that place fast enough, that the girl would probably leave it and go somewhere else. If she did that, I would be going on a wild chase after her.

Though I now realize that this body is NOT in the best condition that there could be. I got an aching headache from a lack of water (Forgot to drank some when I died and I have no idea how much time had past in the other dimension.) and my stomach is grumbling for some food. I also am wobbling a bit because I'm not used to this body. I'm effectively like a new born baby trying to learn how to walk again. I have never realized how much for granted I took my old body and all the amazing things I have been doing. I will NEVER complain about being old again.

...God, I wasn't even 40 and I'm saying I was OLD!

I need to focus again.

As I approached the school, I got to say it looked kind of ominous. And spooky. A little weird. Maybe creepy. With a dash of little girl in my sight- HELLO!

I have found the tiny girl. I repeat, I have found the little girl and she is within my sights. I have also found the women who seems to be holding a knife- GREAT SCOTT! THAT WOMEN HAS A KNIFE!

...Why am I acting concerned? Of course she would have a knife. She's a part of the yakuza and it is expected of her to carry weapons for self defense and for the protection of her boss and the him-

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Okay maybe not and she's actually on the enemy side and trying to kill the little girl. I tried being optimistic and the world had to screw with me by making the women my enemy. Damn it world! The little girl screamed in terror and was crying while running into the school. The women soon followed after her and they both disappeared into the building.

If I don't hurry up... she will die.

Alrighty! IT'S HERO TIME!

...Gods that sounded lame. And when did I say 'Gods'?

…

I went inside of the building. I opened the main door (why the hell did they leave the door open? Why was the GATE even left opened?) and went in. The halls were kind of dreary looking and badly damaged. If I had to guess, I could say this place is one of the poorer schools in trouble. Everywhere there was sign of graffiti and what not. I thought we didn't have this problem anymore?

"KYAHH!"

"HAH! FOUND YOU DAMN BRAT!"

Contemplating later. Saving girl NOW!

I ran towards the source of the noise at the end of the hallway. It was in the last class and I could see the door left opened. I heard the sound of the little girl crying and footsteps. The women must be approaching the little girl!

I approached the door and what I saw was NOT good. The women was close to the girl and if I did not book it she would kill the little girl.

"DAMN HAG!" I yelled out and tackled her. No idea where _that_ battle cry came out.

The women was surprised by the fact there was someone following her and by the tackle and she fell down. We both crashed down into the desks and it HURT! I think her foot kicked me. But I got my revenge cause she hit her head no the desk! HAH! SHE'LL BE UNCONSCIOUS AND WE WILL BE ON THE WAY OUT OF HERE!

I felt something sharp and painful lash out at my face before I went flying into the wall on the other side and crashed into it.

"DAMN BRAT!" Of course she didn't go unconscious. That would have made my life easier. The world seems to believe an easy life for me doesn't exists.

"GAH!" I cried out holding my head. That HURT... AGAIN! I was on my knees and I looked up at the women.

Man did she look PISSED! She was holding her head and I saw trace amounts of red flowing down her head. She had one eye closed and her... eye was narrowed and looking straight at me. She snarled and started waving her eye madly.

"RUN!" I yelled at the little girl. She was frozen in fear and had wasn't moving. But she yelped and jumped a little when she realized I was yelling at her. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO!"

She scrambled back up and ran outside the door and left. Well... that took care of one problem. Now to deal with problem number- !

TL note: Means HOLY SHIT THROWN KNIFE IN MY DIRECTION!

I frantically scrambled off to the side to avoid the knife from piercing my fore head. I barely dodged and it whizzed past my head cutting a part of my ear and I fell down onto the side. The women snarled.

"GAH!" I cried out. It cut my ear. This women doesn't want to make peace and love. She wants to kill me. Damn it.

…

_It was suppose to be an easy job for Kirika._

_Simple even. Sneak into the other clan by pretending to be a member and someone wanting to join the 'almighty and strong Flame Dragon' clan. She would then get close to the little girl by being her 'friend' and help the boss out to get into a close enough position to assassinate the both of them to eliminate the leaders – both current and future – so that way her clan could take over the territory._

_Well... that was until these damn ice Tigers attacked and forced her to kill the little girl sooner than expected._

_They came out of nowhere and declared how only 'the greatest clan that is theirs' could have this part of the city. Then they began killing the other members, a few of them in gruesome ways. One was bared strip of skin and was hanging from a lamp post, another was found in a barrel burned alive. It was all to try to terrify the members away, but all it did was spurn the leader and the clans anger to go to war._

_Tch. If it weren't for those damn Ice Tigers, she would be to kill the boss and his grand daughter quietly without letting any one know it was her, then her clan would be able to attack this one and take over the territory during the chaos. Now she had to change her plans and let the other clan some information where to strike to kill the boss while she dealt with the grand daughter. Afterward, they would try to assassinate the leaders of the Ice Tiger clan and take over the territory afterward._

_Simple really. Kill the girl and take care of the leaders to control the territory here._

_It should have been simple._

_Too bad the boy in front of her shot down her plans when he saved the girl._

"_Damn brat." She snarled. She would kill this boy, then finish off the little girl._

"_Ow." The little boy was in pain. Good. "Damn old hag."_

"_Stupid idiot, I am NOT OLD!" She hissed at him._

"_Could have fooled me." He muttered under his breath as he stood up and rubbed the back of his head._

_*twitch* "Oh really." She said, faking a sweet smile for the boy while her left eye was twitching a bit._

"_Ya know, your acting skills need some working because it's not working on me old bat." The boy said warily, looking at the women._

_The boy will die. But he won't just simply **die**, no. She will make sure this boy dies the most painful death she can give him and make him **scream** for his insolence._

"_If your planning to kill me can you stop letting out your plans on what you want to do to me it's very uncomfortable." The boy said nervously._

"_RAAAAAGHHH!" The women roared out in anger with hatred in her eyes lunging for the boy. Knife out in hand it, aimed to stabbed straight into his heart._

…

Move move move MOVE!

I scrambled out of the way of the women as she lunged to kill me. I have no clue what I did to piss her off but hearing that she wanted to kill me in a painful way wasn't what I had in mind in being a distraction. Then again, dying a second time is not really what I plan to do now either.

She missed me and I began making a break for it towards the door. I got close to it as I ran down between the lanes of chairs. I got _close_ is the word. She wobbled around a bit before getting back on her feet and noticed me running down the floor. She quickly caught up to my smaller and shorter self and tripped me. I fell down to the floor and slammed down my face.

'THE FACE THE FACE! WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE DAMN FACE?' I yelled out in my head as I stood back up clutching my nose.

I didn't have time to complain in my head anymore as she picked me up and threw me across the classroom into a desk.

"Ow." I moaned. This is getting bad. I'm getting my ass handed to me. I wobbling got back up in time to see her lunging for me. I saw the flash of the knife come straight for me as the moon light hit it.

Next thing I know, I feel something going straight through my arm and a sharp pain.

I blinked my eyes. I slowly turned my head to the right.

There it was. She had stabbed my right arm with the knife.

"GAH!" I screamed in pain. The women removed the knife from my arm, only to punch me in the head . I went down and slammed into the floor. I could see the blood coming out of my arm.

"DIE!" The women screamed out. She madly began to wave the knife around and began to slash me with it. I was able to sit up a bit before she did and I raised my arms in fear, trying to protect myself.

It was painful. I felt the cold steel run through my arms and going into my bone. I felt my flesh being cut through and started to feel the blood run down on me. It hurt.

Finally her mad slashing stopped. My arms were a mess. A bunched of slashed skin and bones. I was losing a lot of blood. I was going in and out of. I could barely stay awake. The women took a step back away from me. My blood staining her knife. I saw a mad look in her eyes.

Next thing I know, I hear her scream DIE and see as the knife in her hand goes straight for my heart.

Then my world turns black as I descended into a cataleptic slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter, for my other story.<strong>

***Deadpan* Yay.**

**Anyways, a few of you are probably wondering why I don't just bitch slap the crazy women with awesomeness.**

**Well, for one, I don't have awesomeness yet. You can't realistically expect me to shout 'FUS RO DAH!' and think I'll automatically get a power up or think there will be some sort of magical mafia group just waiting to take me just cause 'lolplot'.**

**No. In real life, I probably will not be as lucky to find some sort of awesome group to take me in. Hell, I would be luckily enough to find some sort of parent to take me in and adopt me right in the town I need to be in. No.**

**Anyways, some reviews would be nice. I would like to know if I am making you mad in one area or if I could improve some where. Or if you want to complain to me.**

**Also, for those who have read my other story, _"Katekyo Mahou Hitman Reborn!" _I will be changing a few chapters to look better and go... uh, nicely. Might be a few changes here and there and chapters will be fused together. I feel like a few of them really.**

**I'll be working on these two now. Hopefully I don't take as long as I did with these last few chapters. Also, I should be able to meet a few Main characters in the next chapter... that's if I'm alive.**

**TheSylentnight**


End file.
